Blind testing is used when items are to be compared without influences from preferences or expectations of the test subjects. Blind testing may be useful in comparative testing of commercial products to objectively assess user biases, in an attempt to avoid influence from branding and other properties that should not be tested. For audio products in particular, sighted and blind listening tests tend to produce significantly different sound quality ratings.